


Subconscious Control (Or: Why The Shadows Are Never Sexually Frustrated When You Get To Them)

by MiniNephthys



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentacles: now part of the dungeon.  Kink Bingo, for the square "tentacles."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subconscious Control (Or: Why The Shadows Are Never Sexually Frustrated When You Get To Them)

Shadow Yukiko gasps when the first tentacle wraps itself around her arm. "What a terrible monster!" Then she winks at the direction the tentacle came from.

A few more tentacles emerge, binding her other arm and her legs. Another one slips through the low cut of her dress, while yet another finds its way under her dress and into her lacy unmentionables. She cries out, though it sounds more like a moan, and begs them to stop, though the words 'harder' and 'faster' slip in occasionally.

This is just part of the architecture. And like the rest of the architecture, she has complete control over it. Maybe not consciously, but subconsciously.

She comes loudly, and almost immediately thereafter, the tentacles retreat, their purpose done. She adjusts herself - no permanent harm came to any of her clothing - and hums happily.  


* * *

  


Shadow Kanji sinks into the baths with a sigh. The water is pleasantly warm, just right to share with someone else. None of the other Shadows are very good conversation partners, though, and looking at some of them made him shudder.

A smallish green thing pokes its way out of the baths next to him. He blinks at it. "Aren't you the cutest thing?" he says, rubbing its head(?) with a finger. It curls, then begins to poke at his side.

He sighs. "Well, we make do with what we can," he complains, then shifts away from the wall a little.

It works hard, at first, to make up for its small size. He's just about to the point of feeling somewhat pleasant when a few more tentacles poke their way inside.

"Oh, you have _friends_! Why didn't you say so?" Much better. With that, and of course taking matters into his own hands if you know what I mean, it's not very much longer before the exciting climax.

The tentacles retreat as soon as they're finished, and he sighs again.  


* * *

  
Shadow Rise loves to be lifted up by them. A few grab a hold of her arms, then a few to her legs, until she's three feet in the air.

The rest of them scramble over each other to be able to touch her. The lucky ones get to stroke her bare breast or run over the inside of her thighs, to say nothing of the ones able to be inside of her. The rest merely pulse around her, waiting for another tentacle to get tired so they can be the one to take its place.

She's totally on display for dozens, scores of adoring fans, and it feels amazing. Look at them, climbing over each other just to please her!

When she's done, they set her down easy, then withdrew a little. She frowns at why they were still around, then realizes. Fans. Of course.

She blows a kiss into the crowd. "For all of you!"

Then and only then do they disappear.  


* * *

  
Shadow Mitsuo stares at the tentacles.

The tentacles stare back, or more accurately, sit there completely lacking eyes.  


* * *

  
Shadow Naoto enjoys dissecting whatever is foolish enough to come her way. When specimens have been rare for a while, she finds a greenish tentacle winding its way through her lab.

She straps it to the table and takes out scalpels, scissors, everything she needs. Then she sets about to work.

As she does so, busily poking and prodding at the creature's insides, she wonders if perhaps other people would have let the creature live for some other purpose. Then she dismisses the idea as irrelevant.


End file.
